


Tip Of The Iceberg

by CamSamJoe



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamSamJoe/pseuds/CamSamJoe
Summary: KEW2020 day 5 - JealousyJust a small one shot that came to my mind at 3 am.How Eve and Villanelle fight)
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	Tip Of The Iceberg

"Really, Eve, really?! You must be fucking kidding me!"  
"You never said anything about how people we sleep with should or shouldn't look. You always say to me - see something you like , go and get it! " Eve was strangely calm against Villanelle's rage, she knew that the only way Villanelle would hurt her now is if she asked for it.  
"I didn't think I needed to specify that you can't sleep with your ex-husband! " The blonde continued yelling.  
"The only thing that he and Niko had in common were his moustache" Eve was still calm and collected, she is used to dealing with screaming Villanelle by now, after all they have been together for a little bit less than a year and have lived together for most of that time, she knows that younger woman does that when she is feeling something she doesn't like or can't understand.   
"So his whole personality, huh.... " V crossed her arms and went to sit on the couch, but was stopped by Eve's gentle hand on her shoulder ,once she turned around she saw a pair of big worried eyes staring at her.  
"What are you really angry at? Do you not want me to sleep with anyone else anymore? It was your idea, you said you needed to still have that excitement in your life and I said that I am happy with being only with you, but you insisted on us having the same privileges, is it not what you want anymore? Talk to me , please. " An Asian woman always somehow managed to know how to make the blonde open up to her, they were the same after all.  
" It is not that, I do not mind you being able to go and have fun, as long as I am the one you want to cook dinner for you every night, I just... I dont know, i felt weird, bad weird, when i saw you again with the moustache... " Villanelle's voice became weak and quiet , Eve could barely hear what she was saying. She lowered her hand from the other woman's shoulder to her waist and pulled her in closer, so that her nose was pressed to her neck.  
" Are you worried I would leave you and go back to Niko, cause I mean even if i wanted to, I seriously doubt that he would accept me back after I almost cost him his life , he can't even say no to me now" brunette laughed at that a bit, but felt Villanelle tense up at her words.  
" It is not funny! " younger ones voice came louder, but it sounded so broken, that Eve felt her heart shatter a little "I know you said then , that you see me in your future, but you never said that you don't want normal things anymore , and I can't give you normal things , Eve, do you know why? Because, I am not normal! " at that the blonde shook older woman off of her and stormed in the direction of the kitchen .

They've always referred to their life altering conversation on the bridge as "then", and both understood each other perfectly. Everything changed for them "then" , they both changed "then". That night they chose each other and accepted one another and nothing else mattered.

Softly approaching kitchen, Eve began:   
" Don't say that, you and I we both know that there is no one normal in this world, everyone has their own monsters. You are extraordinary and i love you, and I want nothing more but to live my life with you by my side making me dinners and watching movies on the couch. I won't lie to you, and say that life that I had with Niko wasn't easy and nice and that I don't sometimes miss it, and miss him, but what we, you and I have, it's... unique, it's not something everyone thinks of as perfect, but it is perfect for me. I get to come home everyday after work to a gorgeous girlfriend , who is always happy to see me and loves doting on me and spoiling me! Do you know what Niko would've done if I came home at 3 am, still drunk and with a raspy voice after a night at the karaoke bar with friends , like I did last Friday?! He would've said I am a terrible wife and yelled at me for not paying him enough attention , instead opting to go out with my friends. And now tell me what have you done?" Somehow while Eve was getting all of this off her chest she hasn't noticed how Villanelle managed to make 2 gin and tonics , that were now standing on the table in front of her, while she stood there head down and few quiet tears running down her cheeks, she always did take care of Eve, always remembered to pick up something an older woman wanted at the store, refilling her prescriptions when needed and remembering every important occasion, she even began drinking gin so that Eve can have her favorite cocktails all the time.

"I... I helped you undress , got you into the shower , washed your hair and got you into bed, I left paracetamol and a glass of water on your bedside table and went to sleep on the chaise by the foot of the bed so that you'd have more space , but I wouldn't be too far if you needed me" her voice was meek and sounded broken, Eve came over to her again and enveloped her in a bear hug , exactly like she likes it, brunette kissed the top of her head a couple of times and squeezed her tighter.  
"That, that alone is the reason why I would never ever ever in a million years even think of leaving you for someone like Niko, when I said then that all I can see is your face when I think of my future , I still do that. And before you say anything, yes, it still is a very beautiful face!" The older woman chuckled a bit at that and felt the blonde in her arms let out a bit of the tension.  
"You do know what that weird feeling was, don't you?" She felt younger woman nod.  
" the next time you feel jealous or afraid , please tell me , and we will work through it together, okay?" another nod "and please start trusting me more, I love you and I would never hurt you, at least until I feel like Madame Eve again" The brunette winked at that, remembering that time V bought her a leather skirt, that was too short for anywhere but the bedroom.  
"Now why don't we move to the couch and put on Jurassic Park? "

As it turned out this movie has always been Villanelles favorite as it has been around her whole life , coming out only a few month after she was born and being about such gorgeous and dangerous animals as dinosaurs, Eve however liked it because she saw it with her best friends before starting her sophomore year of university and it was the only movie that has managed to make her cry, majestic creatures taking her breath away.   
Her girl perked up at that   
" I'll go microwave some popcorn!" V said, excitedly reaching for the cupboard. She truly was just like a little child.

They have been watching a movie for the better part of an hour, neither speaking or even averting their gazes from the screen , before the blonde had said something she never expected to hear herself say   
"I do not want to sleep with anyone but you anymore, I mean I haven't done that in 3 month , but I just want to get it out there, make it official, if you still want to that's okay with me..." it was said so quietly that Eve barely managed to hear it, but she appreciated it more than anything, anytime Villanelle shared what she felt with her felt like a Christmas morning , Asian woman didn't know exactly what she was going to get, but was excited nonetheless.  
"You asshole, I could've been sleeping exclusively with you these past 3 month, and instead I wasted my energy on old moustache!" Eve knew that right now light teasing is the only appropriate response.  
" You've managed to waste 15 years on that, and I am an asshole !? " it felt good to see V smile for the first time that night.  
" Well I had to , you were illegal for the best part of those 15 years! " Brunette's already couldn't hold back her laughter , but seeing her girl's grimace almost made her fall to the floor.  
"Only for 6 of them, then I was in prison for a bit, but I was 22 when I got out, you could've been experiencing orgasms for 5 years now! Imagine that Eve, your life would've been so much more colorful !" Blonde's smirk and light laughter was making Eve's heart flutter.  
" Oh, so you think, you're that good, huh?" light teasing prominent in older woman's voice   
"No" said with a blank face  
"No, what you mean no, it's for me to judge surely."  
" No, I know , I'm that good, all of our neighbors know I'm that good, and even your boss knows I'm that good, ever since that time you forgot to turn your laptop off after zoom meeting" signature smirk in place Villanelle's face never looked so kissable, but to say she was surprised when instead of Eve's lips connecting with her face, she was hit with a pillow , is to say nothing.  
"Asshole!" Never in her life has the brunette had so much fun with someone, laughing on the couch less than few hours after an argument , never seemed possible with Niko or anyone else she has ever been with for the matter, but right now she felt happy, content even.  
"Come here , you beautiful asshole, I want to kiss you and then take you back to our bedroom and make your ass so red it will match your phone case." Eve said patting her lap.  
At that Villanelle visibly gulped and moved to sit in older woman's lap.  
As their lips connected everything around them disappeared, nothing else mattered and no one else existed. That night their neighbors learned once and for all that it was Eve who is that good...

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on posting something of another chapter on day 7 , but I'll see how it goes first.


End file.
